Dreams do come true
by The one who calls herself Sian
Summary: My dream... Longing about a loved one who's so far away... 3


I sat daydreaming, next to my best friend. She kept nudging me, wanting me to pay attention to her. She was talking about her boyfriend for the millionth time in the last hour. I sighed. She was really annoying me. I let her talk as I doodled in my English book as our teacher rambled on about how she'll miss us. We were moving on into Ashby Grammar School, which was our next school. In year 10, I'd really have to knuckle down. I had my GCSEs to think about, and I really needed to revise if I wanted to do well. Time went by slowly, as I covered the back cover of my English book in hearts and stars, feeling sleepy.  
Then a ray of sunshine shone through the clouds - the bell rang. Everyone scrambled for their bags, shoving their stuff into their bags and putting their chairs on the tables. The teacher dismissed us, and everyone ran out. I hung back for my other friend, walking out of the room with him and down the empty corridors. He had a little bit of a crush on me. I knew, but he didn't know that I knew. As we walked out, we began to talk about the summer; what we'd do and if we'd meet. We reached the gates happily, me waving him off as he neared the buses. He stood there , watching me go, sadly. He wanted to run after me, but his friends were shouting him from the bus. Then, I heard someone shouting my name, I looked back towards the buses where the carpark was, and could see that he was looking too, so it wasn't him. A tall, handsome guy stood by a gorgeous white Chevrolet. I stood there, shocked, stone-still. So did my friend. Th guy then called my name again. I walked towards him slowly, tears spilling out of my eyes. I then started to run towards him, leaping into his arms, hugging him tightly.  
"Shhh.. It's okay... I'm here now.. I'm finally here..." he whispered to me, in a delicate tone, soothing me.  
My friend just stood there, but instead of being upset, he smiled. He smiled happily for me, and stepped onto the bus.  
"I-Is it really you?" I stuttered, sniffling, wiping my tears on my sleeve.  
"Yes sweetheart.. I'm here now.. Forever and always.. Just like I promised.." he whispered again, hugging me tightly.  
He pulled the crying me into his car. I sat down in the passenger's seat smiling at him through my tears. He got in beside me, and drove off, down the road. At least a ten minute drive and we were back to my house. My parents weren't going to be home until tomorrow, so I invited him in.  
I made tea for us both, and we both sat down on the sofa, drinking the tea, just talking about stuff. When we finished the tea, he pulled me close and we cuddled closely for what seemed forever. Outside wasn't feeling the love, as it started to rain. We cuddled up in the quiet, apart from the rain hammering down outside.  
Suddenly, lightning split the sky, and I bolted upright immediately.  
"Hey.. What's wrong?" he asked me calmly, pulling me back down gently, rubbing my back gently.  
"Nothing.. I'm okay..." I lay back down with him in his arms quietly.  
The thunder exploded in the sky. I squealed, falling off the sofa, curling up in a ball in the corner.  
"Sian..?" he crawled over to me as another lot of deafening thunder boomed through the sky. I immediately ran upstairs, away from the noise, jumping into the wardrobe, tying a scarf around the inner handles to lock myself away from the noise, curling up into a ball in the corner of the wardrobe. I could hear him calling my name quietly, walking up the stairs slowly. I shivered, pressing my back against the back of the wardrobe. He knocked on the door of the wardrobe.  
"Sian.. Are you okay?" he asked.  
"I'm fine.. I'm used to this.." I said quietly.  
Another rumble of thunder broke the silence, quieter this time, followed by a crack of lightning. I gasped, immediately ripping the scarf off of the inner handles, jumping out into his arms.  
"Shhhh.. It's okay.. You don't have to hide anymore..." he held me tight in his arms, as I cried quietly into his arms, as he took me to bed.  
We curled up on the bed, watching a movie together, me in his arms. It was like heaven...  
I started to get tired, so he tucked me in, kissing my forehead delicately. I reached out for him sleepily, as he curled up beside me, wrapping his arms around me, and pulling me close to him. We smiled, cuddling, slowly falling asleep...

A loud ringing rung in my ears a while later. I bolted up and realised I was still in English class. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and sighed. I had been dreaming. Everyone was packing away. The bell had rung. It was the end of high school. I started to pack away, put my chair on the table like everyone else. I walked out slowly, hearing my phone buzz. I fumbled around in my bag, and found it. I unlocked it. I had a new text, but the number was unknown. I read it anyway. It read: "Meet you at yours in 10. Can't wait. This summer is going to be one we'll remember. Matt x" I gasped, smiling, running out of school happily and down the road towards my place. I guess dreams do come true after all..


End file.
